Dreamcatcher
| current = * JiU * SuA * Siyeon * Yoohyeon * Dami * Gahyeon | former = | fandom = InSomnia | colors = PANTONE Black 6 C PANTONE 7623 C PANTONE P 10-6 C | associated = MINX | website = |inactive = * Handong}} Dreamcatcher (드림캐쳐) is a seven-member girl group under Dreamcatcher Company. They debuted on January 13, 2017 with the single "Nightmare". They were originally known as MINX, which debuted in 2014, before they re-debuted under their current name with two new members: Handong and Gahyeon.Soompi: Girl Group MINX To Re-Debut As Dream Catcher Under Happy Face Entertainment Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Dystopia : The Tree of Language (2020) Mini albums * Prequel (2017) * Nightmare · Escape the ERA (2018) * Alone In The City (2018) * The End of Nightmare (2019) Special albums * Raid of Dream (2019) Singles * "Nightmare" (2017) * "Nightmare · Fall Asleep In The Mirror" (2017) Special singles * "Full Moon" (2018) * "Over the Sky" (2019) 'Japanese' Studio albums * The Beginning Of The End (2019) Singles * "What -Japanese ver.-" (2018) * "Piri～Fue wo fuke～ -Japanese ver.-" (2019) * "Endless Night" (2020) Digital singles * "You and I -Japanese ver.-" (2019) Concerts * Invitation from Nightmare City World Tour (2019) Trivia * Their fandom name InSomnia is derived from the Latin word Somnium and its plural Somnia, which translates to "dream" or "fantasy." The name represents how DreamCatcher and their fans will be together forever, making lots of happy memories even when dreaming. Soompi: Watch: DreamCatcher Announces Official Fan Club Name * On June 30, 2019, their official fan colors were announced.Soompi: DreamCatcher Announces Official Colors Gallery 'Promotional' Dreamcatcher Nightmare_promotional photo Light Ver..png|"Nightmare" (1) Dreamcatcher Nightmare_promotional photo Dark Ver..png|"Nightmare" (2) Dreamcatcher Nightmare - Fall Asleep In The Mirror promo photo.png|"Nightmare · Fall Asleep In The Mirror" Dreamcatcher_Prequel_promotional_photo.png|''Prequel'' Dreamcatcher Nightmare · Escape the ERA group promo photo Inside ver.png|''Nightmare · Escape the ERA'' (1) Dreamcatcher Nightmare · Escape the ERA group promo photo Inside ver 2.png|''Nightmare · Escape the ERA'' (2) Dreamcatcher Nightmare · Escape the ERA group promo photo Outisde ver.png|''Nightmare · Escape the ERA'' (3) Dreamcatcher Nightmare · Escape the ERA group promo photo.png|''Nightmare · Escape the ERA'' (4) Dreamcatcher Alone In The City group promo photo.png|''Alone In The City(1) Dreamcatcher Alone In The City group promo photo (2).png|Alone In The City'' (2) Dreamcatcher What (Japanese ver.) group promo photo.png|"What -Japanese ver.-" Dreamcatcher The End of Nightmare group teaser image (stability ver.).png|''The End of Nightmare'' (1) Dreamcatcher The End of Nightmare group promo photo.png|''The End of Nightmare'' (2) Dreamcatcher The Beginning Of The End group promo photo (1).png|''The Beginning Of The End'' (1) Dreamcatcher The Beginning Of The End group promo photo (2).png|''The Beginning Of The End'' (2) Dreamcatcher Raid of Dream group teaser photo.png|''Raid of Dream'' (1) Dreamcatcher Raid of Dream group teaser photo 2.png|''Raid of Dream'' (2) Dreamcatcher Dystopia group concept photo (2).png|''Dystopia : The Tree of Language'' (2) Dreamcatcher Dystopia group concept photo (3).png|''Dystopia : The Tree of Language'' (3) Dreamcatcher Dystopia group concept photo (4).png|''Dystopia : The Tree of Language'' (4) 'Miscellaneous' Dreamcatcher group logo.png|Group logo (old) Dreamcatcher group logo (during the promotion of The End of Nightmare).png|Group logo (new) References Official links * Daum Cafe * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * Weibo * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2017 debuts Category:Dreamcatcher Category:Dreamcatcher Company